Presently, diverse Web sites for movies, music, sports, hobbies, news and the like, for example, exist on a network such as the Internet. Through searching and accessing a Web site in accordance with one's own hobbies and desires by initiating a WWW browser (WWW: World Wide Web) of a client terminal apparatus such as a personal computer apparatus, the user gathers information through the use of each of these Web sites in place of a television receiver, radio receiver, or dictionaries or the like.
Here, there is a tendency for accessing times to increase for one's favorite Web site. However, to re-search that Web site for every access and perform input of a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) are a hassle.
Consequently, a bookmarking function is provided to the WWW browser, and saving a Web site name and URL of the favorite Web site using this bookmarking function allows the user to easily access that Web site thereafter.
More specifically, FIG. 23 is a diagram illustrating a WWW browser display screen, however, as can be understood from FIG. 23, Web site names such as, for example, “Freeware”, “Graphics”, “Glossary of Transmission/Communication Terms”, which are saved by the user, are displayed in list form upon the display screen.
The user performs click operation (or double click operation) on the Web site name portion of the display screen using an input device such as, for example, a mouse device, to thereby select a desired Web site from the Web sites, which are displayed in list form.
When detecting this click operation, the personal computer apparatus reads from a storage unit such as a hard disc drive the URL, which corresponds to that click operated Web site, allowing an access to this URL Web site through the WWW browser.
Since the URL of this favorite Web site saved by this bookmarking function remains saved in the storage unit as long as it is not deleted by the user, the user may easily access the favorite Web site any number of times merely by performing the aforementioned click operation.
Here, performing access to the Web site that is saved by the bookmarking function signifies that the access is at least the second time or later, which is often performed for gathering information that could not be gathered during the previous access, or for gathering newly updated information (newly arrived information and the like). However, since a conventional WWW browser only displays in list form the Web site names of the user's favorite Web sites, which are saved by the bookmarking function, there is a problem where access after acquaintance of Web site current conditions such as update status is not possible.
The present invention has come about in consideration of such issues, and the objective thereof is to provide a display apparatus and a displaying method, which allow access to a desired Web site after prior visual perception of network or Web site current conditions.